una confusion y el verdadero amor para remedialro
by aska ishida
Summary: aqui va otra historia crsi mis es Sorato aviso espero que les guste, dejer reviw


Hola a todos este fic se lo quiero dedicar a todos mis amigos espero que les guste  
  
Por cierto cuando aparezca ** es que es pensamiento de Sora o ella lo esta narrando y cuando aparezca *** es que Matt Esta Narrando o son sus pensamientos bueno ya basta y mejor entrenle de lleno a la historia  
  
****Una confusión, y el amor para remediarlo*****  
**El cielo estaba nublado, esta noche prometía una gran lluvia. Yo me encontraba caminando por las calles de lo que fuera mi antigua ciudad. El solo recordar hace 7 años que iba saliendo con mis amigos de la secundaria, recordad que me mude enseguida y los deje de ver. Hace mas de 3 años que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, que será de ellos? Es la primera pregunta que viene a mi mente todo el tiempo, lo ultimo que me entere fue que Matt se iba a casar con Mimi, si ahora recuerdo esa fue la razón por la que de hablar con todos. No quería saber como eran felices los 2 juntos, el saber cuanto se amaban y que jamás ese amor que él sentía por ella jamás lo sentiría por mí; lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que intentado todo durante estos años jamás lo he podido olvidar.  
  
He tenido relacione sentimentales con otros chicos, incluso tuve una aventura con Willis, cuando estuve una temporada en colorado, por mi trabajo, pero los 2 nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no-tenia futuro, la razón pues él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yolei y yo seguía amando a Matt a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, así que decidimos solo ser buenos amigos.  
  
De hay en adelante me dedique solamente a mi sueño, que ahora es mi realidad, conseguí al poco tiempo de graduarme en la universidad un trabajo como fotógrafa en la Nacional Geografic, primero era solo reemplazo, pero conforme paso el tiempo fui titular, de hay en adelante me deque a viajar por todo el mundo a los lugares mas extraordinarios y excitantes, y no lo niego es excelente soy feliz así, pero siempre me va a faltar algo y eso es lo que mi emblema se significa "El Amor". Es irónico no? Yo la portadora del amor, soy la única que no tiene amor.  
  
De pronto algo me saca de mis pensamientos, esta lloviendo desde hace rato y me encuentro completamente empapada, de pies a cabeza, y para rematar mi suerte, me encuentro enfrente del edificio donde él solía vivir, "MALDITO SUBCONSCIENTE ME GUIÓ HASTA AQUÍ", grito mentalmente. Ahora me encuentro indecisa, no sé si buir y enfrentar a lo que le estado huyendo durante todos estos años o enfrentarlo como lo aria la antigua Sora. Pero tengo miedo de ver como son felices ellos, tal ves ya tengan hasta hijos.  
  
No!!!!, esta vez no!!-me repito en mi mete y susurro- ya estoy aquí es momento de que lo enfrentar. A mi realidad, acabar con esto y seguir adelante. Si esa es la razón por la que regrese, para dejar de estar huyendo, dejar de comportarme como una niña asustada y madurar, esa no soy yo. Yo siempre fui segura de mi misma, siempre afronte mis problemas con madurez y astucia, jamás corrí exceptuando esto.  
  
Doy algunos pasos y estoy adentro el edificio, me dirijo lentamente al elevador y presiono el boto para subir al piso donde se encuentra su departamento, o más bien lo que fue su departamento, no tarde ni un minuto en llegar a la puerta de su departamento, todavía era del, gracias a dios, toco varias veces el timbre y nadie contesta; estoy apunto de irme pero oigo una voz que pregunto quien es, es la del; soy incapas de articular alguna palabra, estoy petrificada de los nervios.  
  
Él habré la puerta, al verme no puede creer que este hay se le nota en su cara, creo que esta feliz de verme. Yo solo logro pronunciar un tímido hola, que fue mas como un susurro que nada. El me contesta con una de sus mejores sonrisas, " Dios sabe cuanto extrañaba esas sonrisas" , no aguanta la felicidad y me abraza; no se si fue una alucinación MIA pero escuche unas palabras que jamás me imagine que el dijera  
  
Linda Sora, por que te desapareciste todos estos años, nos... me has tenido al borde de la histeria al no saber nada de ti, me hacías tanta falta  
  
yo también los extrañe mucho ** por kami por que dije que los, en lugar de te extrañe un montón**  
  
creo que no que no se fijo en lo que dije  
  
niña estas toda empapada, pasa si no te vas a resfriar Ie , no quiero causar molestias, solo vine a saludar No me vengas con excusas, te desapareces 3 años y solo dices que vienes a saludar, pasa, y "TU" nunca me causas molestias, al contrario Esta bien **solo siento como me sonrojo por el comentario de Matt** Y dime como has estado niña Muy bien , estoy trabajando como fotógrafa para la nacional Geografic, y esta me ha traído a Japón, tengo que tomar fotos para variar y cuéntame como has estado tu y los demás Yo muy bien ofertas de trabajo por aquí y por allá, también los demás....Inue san se va a casar dentro de tres días Eso es una excelente noticia, después de aquí iré directamente a casa de Yoli(es que me da demasiada flojera escribir los nombres) por cierto creo que ya le deberías de dejar de llamar Inue san, la conoces desde hace mas de 10 años, y entonces se le hizo se va a casar con Ken Ichijilli (creo que así se escribe) No, todos pensamos los mismo cuando lo anuncio, pero grave error cometimos Entonces con quien dudo que con Koushiro sabiendo sus preferencias, y Daivis tantito peor, sigue loco por Kari Tienes razón en todo eso es la otra Kari por fin acepto que quería a Daivis, fue un gran golpe para T.K., pero no tardo mucho en recuperse cuando conoció a la hermana del Willis Entonces Willis se vino a vivir aquí a Japón. Efectivamente y es el Con quien se va a casar Yoli.... maldito Willis me prometió que si lograba su objetivo iba a ser yo la que primero se enterara Como es eso A es una larga historia, mi trabajo me llevo a colorado y es donde me encontré con Willis A ya veo y que paso con Tai, Joe, Ken tai se caso hace un año, tratamos de localizarte pero fue imposible, Joe ya se graduó, y pues actualmente trabaja en el hospital central de la ciudad me alegro que todos estén bien, creo que no hice mucha falta no digas eso, a todos nos has hecho mucha falta (en especial a mi) bueno creo que ya me contaste de todos menos de ti y Mimi, son felices los dos  
  
** mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba a unto de explotar, pero a un así no me moví espere la respuesta, era tiempo de utilizar el consejo que años atrás le ia Tai " mientras la persona que amo sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, yo seré feliz"(ta bien me fusile mas o menos el consejo)  
  
sin mas ni mas se quedo callado, y sin que yo pudiera reaccionar, Matt se había abalanzado hacia mi y me había empezado a besar apasionadamente, yo trate de luchar, pero antes de empezar mi lucha, mi mente ya mi cuerpo ya habían cedido, me deje llevar, ahora mis sentimientos y mis emociones eran las que mandaban, francamente mi razón se había ido por un tubo. Que les cuento, lo que hicimos fue solamente besarnos hasta las sombras y los únicos testigos de este acontecimiento fueron las lluvia y la noche.  
  
Grave error, a la mañana siguiente me sentía fatal, había traicionado la amistad de Mimi acostándome con su esposo, como fui capas de tal atrocidad , jamás podré volverle a ver a la cara, no de hecho no tendré el valor siquiera de verla.  
  
Sin pensarlo mas me levante y busque mi ropa, no tarde en vestirme y me fui sin mas ni mas  
  
*** desperté y me encontré solo, me levante lo mas rápido para buscarla, pero no encontré mas que una nota que había dejado  
  
Matt:  
  
Siento lo que paso la noche anterior, fue un grave error; simplemente no debió ser, tu estas casado no fue correcto simplemente, te pido que no me busques  
  
Te amo siempre tuya Sora Taquenouchi  
  
-Rayos, no otra ves Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí a buscarla  
  
La busque por toda la ciudad, en el aeropuerto pregunte si había salido alguna joven que se llamara Sora, y nada, en casa de sus padres, de todos los chicos, pero nadie sabia que ella estaba en Japón, también la busque en todos los hoteles, pero toda búsqueda fue inútil  
  
La había obscurecido hace rato, estaba fatigado, y por segunda vez se la había tragado la tierra. Me encontraba caminado en el parque y decidí sentarme a descansar un momento en el borde de una fuente  
  
De pronto unos sonidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, provenían de unos arbustos atrás de la fuente; de pronto la vi salí de ellos, se veía todavía aturdida por todo lo que había llorado, me le acerque por detrás y la abrace  
  
por que insistes en escapar de mi Matt déjame, tu estas casado con Mimi No te equivocas, yo nunca me case con ella;, a escasos días de la boda decidimos cancelarla, la razón de ella de cancelarla, esta enamorada de Ken, y mi razón, al dejar de tener noticias de ti, me di cuenta de todo lo que significas para mi  
  
Ella no contesto, simplemente se volteo y me abraso fuertemente y yo a ella, solo sentía como sus lagrimas, ahora de felicidad, mojaban mi camisa. No se bien cuanto duramos así pero, ella decidió romper el abraso, y me tomo la mano. Empezamos a caminar hacia mi departamento, no tardamos en llegar y al igual que la noche anterior nos entregamos el uno al otro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente desperté, y me volví a encontrar solo, tuve miedo de que todo lo que había pasado fuera solo un sueño, que Sora nunca había regresado. Me levante, y salí a cerciorarme de que no fuera un sueño, y cual fue mi alegría al darme cuenta que todo era verdad, ella estaba conmigo, no se había percatado de mi presencia, solo observe como preparaba un desayuno simple.  
  
En eso momento ella volteo y con una mirada supe que los dos seriamos felices para siempre  
*******FIN*******  
  
VERDAD QUE ME QUEDO BIEN CURSI Y MAL REDACTADO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE FIC LO HICE PARA LA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL, YA QUE NOS HABÍA PEDIDO LA MAESTRA NA HISTORIA Y HE AQUÍ EL RESULTADO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO. 


End file.
